Sides of the Story
by Kaikie
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Sequel to The Lost Shard. Kagome is stuck in her time, with Shippo, Naraku appears to be dead, along with Kikyo. But there seems to be something...odd...about the whole ordeal...
1. Introduction

**Sides of the story**

Sequel to "The Lost Shard"

By: Kaikie

* * *

Disclaimer: I will state this once, for the whole story. I own nothing in this story that is copyrighted. There. That should cover EVERYTHING.

**Introduction**

…An eerie feeling in the past…

…An unknown presence…

…A barrier…

…Trapped in time…

…Separation…

* * *

…An eerie feeling…

The strange feeling was still lingering in the group, a week later. It seemed to be foreboding, something bad was going to happen. But Miroku seemed to think there was something familiar about the aura…but every time he tried to get a bearing on the origin, walking towards it, he would end up circling the village. So he would go into the village. But then it appeared to come outside…

And the circle would repeat itself. He talked, long into the night with Sango, who seemed almost afraid to go to sleep, in fear of her brother, not wanting to lose him again. She couldn't explain the phenomenon either, even with her years of slaying expertise.

…An unknown presence…

Inuyasha sensed it as well, but to him, it wasn't a feeling of power, or even an aura. It was a feeling of a presence…familiar yet unfamiliar…

He felt like his eyes were pulling tricks on him. When he was wandering around, trying to find something to do, he would "see" a figure flit between trees out of the corner of his eye and turn, but no one was there. He would check, but no scent would remain.

…An barrier…

At the bottom of the well, unknown to everyone, under a loose covering of dirt, a small object lay. If seen, it would look discrete enough. A small rock, or even pebble, it matched the color of the dirt. But if turned over, it would reveal tiny symbols carved all over the surface. If removed, Kagome would come back.

While it remained, a barrier halfway through time glinted, almost evilly through the swirling blue, in the center of the time drift.

…Trapped in time…

Shippō and Kagome were making the best of it. In the back of her mind, She knew she was going to see Inuyasha again, but refused to believe it. Why believe a false hope? There was nothing she could do. She needed to take care of Shippō. Explain the rules of this world. Help him practice his illusions on himself. Become more of his mother every day, and couldn't practically go anywhere without him. She didn't want him wandering the streets alone, but he was becoming more and more independent.

But many times, she would start to think. Why? Why couldn't she get through the well. She had decided long ago, it wasn't chance. They had met for a reason. Probably not to just meet each other, but to work together. So why was she stuck in her time _with_ the shards? Why wasn't she allowed to finish the job?

Why? Why?!

…Separation…

* * *

Hello there. If you've read my other story, this chapter wasn't needed. If you haven't read my other story, I suggest you read it. It's really not as long as it looks. But there are some VERY important things that happen in there. You'll be lost without explanations of stuff to come.

Good luck,

Kakie


	2. The Well

ALL in the feudal ages…you're going to have to find out how Kagome's doing in the next chapter…

….

….heehee….

Disclaimer: I (points to self) Do not (shakes head and waves hands) own (mimes giving self a present) Inuyasha

**Chapter 1: The Well**

0o0…From The story before…0o0

"Leave? Are you sure you want to? What if-"

"We need to get back to collecting the shards. We need to do it soon, and we need to protect this village like we always have. We can stay for three more days…but that is it." He took the teeny space of silence that followed to shove as much food into his mouth, an excuse not to talk anymore. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other. Sango sighed sadly and looked into her bowl.

'_A lot can happen in three days…'_ she thought hopefully, yet sadly.

And a lot did happen.

0o0…And now…0o0

Impassive. That was the word. Arms crossed, strait-backed, and monotonous voice. Inuyasha had informed them of the well. Miroku and Sango had just stared at him, mouths open, almost as if they were waiting for Kagome to suddenly jump out from behind a corner or from a door, shouting, "Gotcha!"

But nothing had happened. There was no doubt that Inuyasha was telling the truth after a few seconds. Kirara mewled and scratched at Sango, worried that she was acting so strangely to this news. Everyone had felt the ominous presence. They should have been expecting it. Kirara herself had gone out to sharpen her claws on the nearest tree.

Now, with the proposition of leaving, Miroku brought up the subject again.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked for verification. "I mean, maybe it didn't work just once. Maybe if you tried again…"

"No," Inuyasha replied, face still firm. "And it looked like she had been trying for a while too. After I was blow out of the well, I tried, again and again, but with the same results. A face full of dirt." With this, he got up and left.

Sango watched him leave. She sighed and asked Miroku something that had been on her mind for a while.

"How will this affect him? He doesn't show his feelings now, but eventually, he will burst from all the pent up sadness and rage."

"I know, Sango. But until he's ready to show his emotions, all we can do is stand by him, ready to support him. Just as Kagome would."

"Could we…go to the well? I know neither of us can pass through, but we could investigate…" She looked up at Miroku, who had stood up at the words.

"Why not. Maybe there is something that was left behind, that Inuyasha didn't notice." At this, Sango stood up as well, and they exited. The walk to the well was quiet; both lost in their own musings. When the clearing came into view, they stopped, just on the edge, both looking for anything out of place.

"I do sense a stronger force here, but it only appears to be the well's normal power, accentuated."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked as she crossed the clearing. Miroku followed her, explaining as he went.

"The well normally emits a faint power, barely even able for me, who is trained in such, to feel. But now, it seems that the well's aura has increased, almost as if it's also trying to break whatever is preventing Inuyasha or Kagome to pass through. This confirms that whatever is there was not there originally, or happened naturally."

"So you mean-"

"It was placed there."

"But, Lord Monk, how? Wouldn't we have noticed if someone of such great power came so near the village?"

"That is what scares me. I should have at least felt _something_, but I didn't. They were able to come this close and perform something so…so…"

"Drastic?"

"Not exactly the word I was looking for, but you know what I mean." Sango nodded, eyes on the well, staring into its depths. She was stuck by a sudden thought. What ifs something like this were to happen to her? What if she were separated from her brother…Kirara…or, even though she was surprised to admit this to herself, Miroku? How would she feel? What would she do? She'd be lost.

"What's wrong, Sango? Lady Kagome will be fine. I believe we will see her again."

"I was just wondering what I would do if this were to happen to me-" she cut off, not wanting to embellish anymore.

"Don't worry, Sango, nobody's going anywhere. Not your brother, me, or Inuyasha…well, okay, maybe not, Inuyasha, you never know. But I'll stay here. Trust me." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We should go. We need to get ready for the trip in a few days. Let's hope we see Kagome before we leave."

* * *

'_How sweet. They actually think they'll see her again! Awww…poor little babies. I wonder how they'll feel when _**I **_step back into their lives.'

* * *

_

Does ANYONE know who the evil person is?

And now, I have given you all TWO chapters…So I'll see you all later. :)

Kaikie


	3. Day One

Once again, I bring you the fruit of my labors, a new chapter.

**Chapter 2: Day One**

"C'mon, Kagome! Hurryhurryhurryhurry!" a voice called out along the street. A figure dashed along, toward the voice, which, if passerby stopped to think, appeared to be coming up from a huge flight of stairs.

Kagome raced toward Shippō's voice. She smiled as she did so. He wanted to learn so much about her time. It was cute. She remembered the first day with him having "kid legs."

_Flashback _

"_That's how most transformations are done, anyway," Shippō finished, after explaining, in not too much detail, how he could transform._

"_Shippō, would it be possible to give yourself human legs? You wouldn't have to over-exert yourself with worrying about your claws or ears, we can always cover them up…"_

"_I can, try, Kagome." Not too much later, Shippō was running around, barefooted, and having the time of his life. It appeared, since his ancestors have always had a human form, the instructions came practically imprinted into his genes. It was easier to sustain, and if worst came to worse, and they needed a quick getaway, Kagome could always wrap him up in her coat and pretend he was her "baby brother."_

"_Kagome! Look! I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it!" His face lit up with pure joy, he ran around the courtyard. Kagome did look, and needed to stifle a little laugh._

_The first order of business would be to get Shippō some new clothes to fit this form…_

"KA-GOOOOO-MME! HURRY UP!"

"Coming, you crazy little brat!" She screeched to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. Immediately, Shippō came tearing down them, dressed in baggy jeans and a red T-shirt. He was just a little shorter than Souta, but still had his red hair. He didn't have the bow anymore, and his pointed ears and claws were "gone." His face still had the young, wide-eyed, innocent look, and his eyes where the same old blue.

But the change did nothing for the normal demon strength. As he grabbed hold of her, he forgot to brake and spun her around, her bag almost throwing her off balance.

"EEEE! Shippō! Careful! Thankfully you're light, or I would be on the ground right now."

"Sorry Kagome…" Shippō looked at the ground. She couldn't resist. He was just too cute in his human form. She scooped him up into a big hug.

"Did you know, when I first saw you, you were so cute I just wanted to scoop you up and give you a big hug?"

_'You were hanging upside-down too…Inuyasha was holding you up…'_ the thought coming unbidden to her mind. _'No! I'm gonna be all right! Don't think!'_

"Nope. I was too busy trying to get those shards of yours. Heehee. Can we go somewhere?"

"Why not? Sure! Let me tell mom…" She started up the stairs.

"Um…" she stopped as Shippō spoke, a little sheepishly. "She already knows…" At this, Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh a little.

"Then where too, little one?" She immediately regretted this question as Shippō's eyes lit up…he really liked the city bus…almost a little too much…

* * *

'_And now…'_ A grin, white teeth between red lips, gleamed out of the darkness in the trees.

* * *

"Inuyasha, couldn't it be just a little bit more time? I mean, I may have to prepare more…Two more days might not be enough." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the slayer. Then, he pointedly looked over her shoulder. Lying behind her was a pack to rival Kagome's. Seeing her look, she sighed, looking at the floor.

"But, couldn't we stay…for just one more night?"

"Feh. Day after tomorrow is when we're leaving." He stood up and started to leave. At the door, he paused. "Maybe it wouldn't be wise to leave at night. We shall depart the morning after. No later." Sango smiled just a little bit. She knew it was all she was gonna get, and she appreciated it immensely. Three more nights…Again, a subconscious thought came.

_'A lot can happen in three nights, is not days…'_

Inuyasha, walking around the village, keeping an eye out for stray demons. He kept up this "nightly patrol" not only to protect the village. The truth was, he missed something to protect. He felt useful, not something he liked missing. When you don't feel useful, you feel useless.

With him, It was magnified almost tenfold. And so, much the relief of the villagers, he would circle, ever watchful. There was practically no need. The shards were gone, save for the one in Kohaku. They were with…Kagome.

Peering into the trees, he caught a glimpse of muted eerie white light. Moving slowly yet swiftly at the same time, Inuyasha headed towards it. When he was close enough, he took a deep breath, taking in the scent. If it were possible to choke on air, he would have.

A soul stealer. His stomach knotted on instinct, but after a second, he remembered that Kikyō wasn't anymore. Gone. Disappeared. At rest…finally.

He didn't want any soul stealers, though. He wanted a peaceful life and afterlife for the village. He followed, maybe it was with others. Gliding around trees, flowing from one height to another, it was quite simple. It was headed toward a clearing with a great tree in the center…

…and a figure…

Inuyasha gasped.

'_Not possible. Never possible. Not here, not anywhere.'_

They turned, but the eyes of the one were uncomprehending, confused, and surprised that he was there.

"What is the meaning of this? You died yesterday." At this, Inuyasha's mouth fell open.

"Kikyō…"


	4. Watching and Waiting

Okay, I have been trying for _DAYS_ to upload…please tell me it's fanfiction's fault.

If you thought you had it all figured out, I hope I confuse you…confusing people is fun.

**Chapter 3: Watching and Waiting**

Kikyō was alive. Kikyō was alive.

The chant ran through Inuyasha's mind. Over and over. But that wasn't true. It couldn't be! He remembered the fight. Struggling for his life. As he was about to give up, Kagome turned up, giving him new strength. But she was soon out of the way. Then Kikyō had a barrier, and Kagome shattered it. Light. Lots of light. When it was gone, she was no longer…there.

"What happened?" he finally was able to splutter. His head was jammed with so many thoughts, emotions, and memories he could barely see strait. It was Kikyō. She still was of clay, but she seemed…different.

"What happened? I pinned you to the Go-Shinboku. I must have passed out, because I woke up here. Why are you not dead?" Inuyasha gulped as she accentuated the last statement with the setting of an arrow onto her bow.

"Because we were tricked." This seemed to halt her for a minute. "We were tricked by a demon called Naraku. He stole my form and attacked you. Shortly afterward, he attacked me in your form. Thinking you had betrayed me and didn't want me to become human, I attacked the village. I stole the Shikon Jewel and you shot me as I was getting away, effectively pinning me to the tree for fifty years." As he finished, his eyes widened. He was stupid to tell her of the time passing by. She was obviously already confused already. Now she'd be even more so.

"What? F-fifty years?" Her bow slipped from her hand, landing in the golden leaves of last fall as she wobbled. "Y-your joking…" Inuyasha made a small movement. Should he help her? Or should he keep his distance? She did try to kill him. But she seemed to not remember anything after pinning him to the tree.

'_Damn. Who's gonna tell her she died?!'_

"Why am I here, then? Why am I exactly as I remember myself?"

'_No choice. I have to tell her…_'

"You were brought to life by Urasue…she made you of clay and bones. This is why you need souls of young girls."

"Brought…to life… I died?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Please? Where is my sister?"

* * *

"Keade?" The old miko's head snapped up.

'_Never in all my life did I bet…'_ Kikyō's voice was just outside her door. Kagome had killed her, though. What was going on? She turned her head. There, in the doorway, was a puzzled Kikyō and a wary hanyou.

"Sister? You are not truly-" she stopped short when she saw Inuyasha glance sharply at her.

'_What is going on?'_ Inuyasha entered, dodging Kikyō and walked over to Keade. Bending down, he whispered into her ear.

_'No memory? So he wants me to tell the whole story…'_

"Please sit down, sister. I have much to explain to you." She would tell Kikyō what happened, but Inuyasha was going to have to explain Kagome. There was no way she was going to be part of that triangle. All Kikyō needed to know was how she died and Urasue brought her back from the grave. Kikyō obliged her sister and sat across the fire. Inuyasha left. He knew the story and wouldn't want to hear the whole thing repeated again. He heard it repeated to Shippō, then Miroku, then again Sango when they all decided to help Kagome and him collect shards.

He set off in search of the last two. Why weren't they at Keade's?

* * *

"Four, please." Miroku handed the girl some money. Sango was surprised at the first store they went to. He didn't try to pull the "I'm a man to the cloth, could I have a discount?" stunt he normally would have earned a bonk on the head from her. But, during the whole shopping trip, he didn't try anything. Not even once. She had relaxed after about the third shop they entered.

They weren't really shopping for anything that they really needed, just things that they might need. Many supplies they would leave with Keade for when they returned and didn't have time to shop for anything before they set off again.

"Lord Monk, why do we need four? It's just you, Inuyasha and me." Miroku looked up, staring at the wall behind the shopkeeper, almost as if he wasn't looking at it, but through it.

"I don't know. It just seems…right." He turned his gaze, and Sango got the eeriest feeling that he could see through her as well. She shivered, and Miroku turned back to the lady.

"How much will that be?"

After they had gotten what they needed, they made their way back to Keade's hut, talking about Inuyasha and his lack of feelings. Sango, seeing as Miroku's hands were full, relaxed and walked somewhat near the monk. They suddenly saw a flash of red across the path they were headed on, quite a ways up. Not two seconds later, Inuyasha came careening into sight, after obviously reversing his direction. Seeing them, he power-walked up to them.

"Kikyō's back. She's at Keade's. What do we do?" Miroku and Sango just stared at him, at loss for words. He stared back at them. They would eventually snap out of it.

"Um…what do you mean, back?"

"Alive!" he growled, "Well, still dead, but un-dead, once again! And she doesn't remember a darned thing after shooting me with an arrow."

"Which time?" Miroku tried to ask innocently. Inuyasha's head immediately snapped up, eyes flashing, growling a bit.

_'Which time? What does he mean by that?! Which time?!'_

"Well," Miroku stated, "she has tried to kill you quite a few times, hasn't she?"

"When she pinned me to the Go-Shinboku…" he ended on a growl, trying to be patient and not get too infuriated with them.

"Well, all we can do is just wait and see how it plays out. You never know what will happen." With that, Sango picked up her newly acquired belongings and Kirara. As she passed Inuyasha, she realized that this may slow them from shard hunting. He just might want to stay and figure out what's going on. Maybe, just maybe, something might happen.

_'But the object that is sealed in the well…maybe she can remove it. She wouldn't really know who she was helping, now would she? Miroku can't remove it, he's not powerful enough…'_ Abruptly turning, she noticed that Miroku had started to follow here, leaving Inuyasha alone.

"Wait, I just thought of something. Maybe Kikyō can help us." At this Inuyasha turned his head to look at her from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Sango steeled herself. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to this suggestion…

"Miroku and I went to the well," she started, but immediately saw Inuyasha tense. She sped up, talking as fast as she could.

"We figured that something was placed there by someone powerful. Miroku can't remove it, or find it, for that matter, but maybe Kikyō could. She's powerful enough. The well even is trying to break through, but it needs help." At this, Inuyasha looked her full in the face.

"The well is working against the barrier?" Sango nodded.

"Damn. It must be powerful to not be affected by the well's own power. I mean, the thing can cut through time." With that, he left.

"Sango, do you think that it was a good idea to tell him that so soon after Kikyō was found? I mean, what if he asks her to help right now? Don't you think she might already be stressed enough?" Sango sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not."

* * *

A pink glow shot out of the well. Those nearby had to shield their eyes from the brilliant holy light. It stopped just a soon as it started. But as some headed toward the old structure, it began again. They backed off, not wanting to get purified or injured. But as it stopped, they heard a sigh. Nothing worked.

"Come get me." At this, Inuyasha jumped into the well, and appeared shortly with Kikyō cupped in his arms. He set her down, and as she straitened out her clothes, she spoke.

"It is too powerful for me to even weaken. Even if the monk and I were to combine powers, we would not be able to overcome it. Whatever is at the bottom of the well cannot be moved." At this, Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha, but his face was a blank mask. Resembling Sesshō-maru he thanked Kikyō and started walking back to the village. Kikyō stared after him, shock written on her face. Turing to Sango, she asked something that had been bothering her since Inuyasha had asked for her help.

"What's in the well? And what's wrong with Inuyasha, he seems different…" with that she trailed off, watching the red disappear around a corner down the trail. Everything was so confusing. She just wanted to go somewhere and think it all over.

"Maybe," Sango said softly, "Inuyasha should tell you that. It's his story, and we don't want to mess it all up." Kikyō sighed. She wasn't sure she would be able to get him to tell her for a while. He was upset by something, and it seemed the one thing that hasn't changed was his stubbornness. His stubbornness to talk, his stubbornness to be alone when something upset him, and his stubbornness to keep his feelings inside.

"I'll wait a while. I have many things to ponder as well. I shall return to the village when I have cleared my mind somewhat." Miroku nodded as he and Sango turned to leave, Kirara right behind them. Kikyō turned the opposite direction, to head off into the woods. As they left were leaving sight of the well, Kirara looked around. Because of this, She saw what the Monk and Slayer did not. Eyes in the forest, glinting as it watched them leave, and a smile, full of hatred and hidden plans. But as she resumed her larger form and started hissing, the eyes and evil smile vanished, just as Sango looked around.

"What is it, Kirara? What do you see?" she asked worriedly, eyes busy. Why o why didn't she have her boomerang? Miroku turned too, scanning the forest. Realizing it was pointless to stand there and growl when the thing had left, Kirara huffed and returned to her smaller size.

"False alarm? That's okay Kirara, I think many of us are jumpy these days. Don't worry." Sango picked up the small fire-cat, holding her to her shoulder. But as they left, Kirara kept watching. She had a secret. But she couldn't tell a soul, even though she wanted to. The most she could do was watch. Keep an eye on her friends.

Watching and waiting…


	5. Shadows?

I am sorry for the slow update, and hate to say that it may be the same situation for the next chapter, seeing as my Dad doesn't have a computer, and I'm staying with him for an unknown amount of time. This is also the reason why the chapter is so long in coming. I had wanted it to go up to a certain part (which may be a good 3 pages away,) but I wanted to get you guys _something_ and an explanation on the slowness of chapters.

I hope you never look at darkness the same way again…

**Chapter 4: Shadows?**

Kagome curled up on her bed, looking out the window. The sky was tinted pink, yellow, and blue. She couldn't see the actual sunset, her window was on the wrong side of the house. Souta could see the sunset from his window, but it's not like he'd ever enjoy it. Seriously. He's a midget boy. What use does he have for watching the sun set?

But her window was perfectly placed so no matter where she rolled, her face was in the sun the second it rose high enough to be seen. How many times had she wished to have a sunset window instead of a sunrise window? Let's see…there was that on time when she was out with friends real late, another when…

Lost in thought, she absently rubbed Shippō's back. He was stretched out on her bed, hot and tired from so much activity.

'_Poor guy. Stuck in a world that he doesn't know anything about. But then, he is doing better than Inuyasha normally does…did…'_ She caught herself before she got too far and started crying.

But as her eyes watered, she realized she had been staring out a window that was getting dark. She should probably turn on a light. Just the small one on her desk, so she would not bother Shippō. She carefully edged around the sleeping kit, and reached for the lamp. Just as she turned it on, she had the fleeting impression that something darted away with the shadows, as if the light banished it. She started, but when she looked around, there was nothing there. Wiping the moisture from her eyes, she could see a little clearer. Nothing. She was just so tired. Shippō was tuckered out, and he's a demon.

"Sleep," she mumbled, shivering a little at a strange sudden chill. "That's all I need." But, for reasons almost unknown even to herself, she kept the light on before lying down.

* * *

Inuyasha strayed off that night, he had no real reason to stay with the group. Actually, when he thought of it, he had a reason to stay away from the group. The reason had deep blue eyes, long black hair, an acceptance of fate, and a willingness to start again where everything was left off a little over fifty years ago. But wasn't that what he always wanted? No, it wasn't, really. Well, actually, that's one thing he's always wanted. No…yes…no…

"Damn it!" He tried to stop thinking, it was giving him a headache. Keade informed him that she explained up to the part after he got pinned to the tree up to Urasue, but leaving out certain "Details"…stating that she did not want to get caught in the middle of a triangle. So to Kikyō, it sounded like this:

"After you died, Naraku went into hiding, trying to find power through other means. He cursed the young monk you saw's grandfather. He carries an accursed vortex in the palm of his hand. This will eventually suck him in on himself and destroy him. After fifty years, Inuyasha was freed and the Shikon Jewel came back into existence, but was shattered almost immediately. Shortly thereafter, you were created from your own bones and clay. Only part of you soul came back, which caused you to have only anger toward Inuyasha, as you had died angry with him. A miko-in-training eventually shot you and we figured you were at rest finally. Which confuses me…"

Kikyō was then asked what she remembered…

"I remember pain…something ripping through my arm. Inuyasha stealing the jewel and raiding the village. I remember trying to stop him, and pinning him to the Go-Shinboku. Then asking you to burn my body, and the Shikon Jewel!"

Inuyasha was wondering whether it was a good thing, leaving Kagome out of the story, but nothing could be helped now. Kagome couldn't get back, so what was the point in explaining something so…so…strange? A girl that could travel 500 years through time seemed to be too much of a tall tale. Maybe after Kikyō became adjusted to the first shock wave of information…

Wandering through the woods aimlessly, he kept his mind on other thoughts, going over anything that didn't involve black-haired girls.

* * *

Kagome woke with a start. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only 11:30. She stared around the room, trying to find what had woken her. Shippō was curled up on her bed next to her, fox feet twitching a little now and then. The lamp was still on, like she had left it falling asleep. That's what had probably awoken her. She spun and softly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Shippō. When she had reached her desk, she took a quick glance around, double-checking. Shippō was sleeping a little farther than halfway across her bed. Her backpack was sitting near the bed, she'd need to be careful not to trip over it when she turned out the light. Just as she clicked off the lamp, she saw her door.

It was ajar.

Even though she immediately turned the light back on, it almost seemed to take whole minutes as the adrenaline and fear pounded through her. The darkness seemed to seep towards her, enclosing her neck and tangling itself into her hair with its inky fingers. As the welcome light came on, she had the sensation of a something slithering and sliding away from her…the same eerie feeling that darkness wasn't the only thing retreating from the light…

"Kagome? You okay? You smell afraid." Shippō's voice nearly made her scream as she jumped and turned around. She glanced around the room, suddenly having a feeling of what she must do.

"S-shippō…" She reached for him, and he obligingly climbed into her arms. She lifted him up to her shoulder, whispering so quietly that he could barely hear it, even with his demonic hearing.

"Shippō…I have a very bad feeling something is here that _should not_ be here. We need to get outside…_now_" she hissed into his ear, tickling it a bit, but the shivers that ran up and down his spine had nothing to do with being ticklish.

"It doesn't like light," she added. She twisted the little lamp on her desk to her door.

This time, Shippō saw it. The blackness in the room seemed to be alive, darting a little to keep in the darkness. The sight nearly frightened him witless, almost bolting out of his protector's arms. Kagome slowly made her way down the room, headed for the door. As she reached there, she extended her hand for the switch.

As the light flared on, in the few milliseconds needed for their eyes to adjust, they felt chilled, as if something had breezed by them and out the door into the dark hallway. Kagome immediately knew they were in trouble.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered, purely out of habit.

* * *

"Inuyasha…" His head shot up, and the soft whispering sound faded almost before it began. His heart thumping against his chest so hard he could feel it in his ears, he froze, only his hair giving away the fact he had just stopped moving a millisecond ago as it drifted forward around him. He strained his ears, and listened to everything around him.

"_Where had it come from?"_ There were a couple crickets that stopped making noise a second ago. He could hear them rustling in the leaves as they tried to move away from him. A bird in the tree above, feathers swishing across one another as it tried to find the noise it had heard only a second ago. Mice running in their tunnels, more insects under the bark of trees, and a few birds in a nearby lake diving under the water.

Maybe it was just his overactive imagination. Maybe there wasn't anything there. He took a breath and started walking again. It seemed so much like…Kagome's…Kagome's voice. He hadn't heard it for a while. As he tried to find a good reason he disappeared into the darkness, and the crickets started chirruping again.


	6. Summary

Well, I'm back. I haven't died, I haven't run away, but I _did_ lose the computer. Hence the reason for not updating…at all. Just so you have a bit of a review from the last story and this story so far, this chapter is to just fill you in. I did start a chapter back at my Mom's, but because of complications with that, I couldn't write a lot or even post another chapter. But I am going to have her send it to me, so I shall be posting again, and soon. But in the meantime, I wanted to apologize.

Also, I have another thing that just beats the bush. I've been over it a few times, the whole what's happening what's happened, but it's from Inuyasha's pov, and I was wondering if you all wanted to read it or not...

Also, I know that many people have probably been reading other stories, and to lessen confusion, this chapter.

**Summary**

We started off with the group looking for Naraku's castle, but upon arriving, they found it in ruins with Kagura and Kanna. The two had gotten their hearts back. Kagura and Kanna had then accompanied the group back to the village. Koga's shards were stolen, and soon after Inuyasha learned of that, Naraku turned up.

During the battle, Koga turned up again, and then, as Kagome was in the process of trying to trap Naraku, Kikyō turned up, but was immediately rendered almost useless. Kagome was able to set up the barrier, but spent most of her energy trying to kill Naraku. Inuyasha had to choose between the two and chose to take care of Kikyō first and come back for Kagome. This caused Kagome to become angry and Fry Naraku to nothing. The jewel was recovered, but it's still not complete.

Inuyasha disappears with Kikyō. Kohaku turns up and Kagome gives him a choice (he has yet to choose). She could take out the shard and either survive and get his memories back, or he'd die. His other choice is to keep the shard in and live without memories.

Shippō becomes a stowaway and is able to travel to Kagome's time, but only if she's carrying him. (The first time is in her book bag.)

Inuyasha, in the meantime, is attacked by Kikyō (again), who tries draining him of his strength. She almost succeeds, but Kagome, who was on a short trip to just re-supply the group with some medical supplies and was on her way back to the well discovers them and winds up shooting Kikyō with Kikyō's own bow and arrow from 50 years ago. She seems to vanish.

Kagome receives a necklace with a bead from the God-tree and finally gets rid of Hojo…sorta…

Kagome and Inuyasha both figure out separately that the God-tree can now protect them. Kagome, who's a bit more informed, knows that her having the necklace "completes the circle"

0o0From the story0o0

_Because the circle is now complete. You are connected to the future. The reason you can travel through time is because you are connected to the jewel, which is connected to the past. You are also connected to Inuyasha, who is from the past. He is connected to you because of the necklace he wears. He is also connected to me because he spent 50 years trapped here. The missing link was to connect me to you, so the circle could be completed. The answer: the necklace you wear. It protects you in the past and the future._

0o0

This circle is like a circle of protection. But there's nothing more said on what it does. You'll have to find out later. Also, the God-tree seems to imply that Naraku is _not_ dead, but rather still out there.

They end up, once again, like normal…the entire group together. But something seems wrong. Everyone feel like they should prepare themselves for something but they don't know what. Kagome goes back to her time for a half hour with Shippō and they get trapped there. A barrier appears to be halfway through time. The two glimpse each other as they both try to pass through at the same time. But after a week, Inuyasha informs everyone that they will be leaving in three days (it ends up being the morning after three days)

This is the end of Th**e Lost Shard**

The next story, **Sides of the Story** begins where the other left off. Miroku and Sango go to the well, and come to the conclusion that not only is the well itself trying to fight the barrier, but whatever put said barrier there was able to do so right under their noses.

Kikyō reappears with no memory past the day she pinned Inuyasha to the tree. Most everything is explained to her, except for Kagome, seeing as she might not ever come back. Kikyō does try to remove whatever is in the well, but cannot. As everyone leaves, though, Kirara sees the person responsible for all this. But, seeing as she can't communicate, she just has to keep an eye out for her friends.

Back in Kagome's time, Shippō is learning to disguise himself and everything he can about the future. But, suddenly, Kagome seems haunted…by the darkness itself.


End file.
